


Play with me daddy

by SuperLouisLovesHarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crying, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad Harry, Spanking, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLouisLovesHarry/pseuds/SuperLouisLovesHarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants his daddy back, he's been thinking about leaving unless he gives him the attention he craves. He gets his way, and reassurance his daddy loves him. Smut then fluff I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with me daddy

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut...eep....don't judge. I wrote this in about three hours so sorry, it's a bit shit.

Harry was bored. And horny. His daddy had been too tired to play with him properly, and they had only had time for messy blowjobs or handjobs before he fell asleep. 

Harry wanted his daddy back, he missed him. He had a perfect plan to get what he wanted from his daddy, and if this didn't work, he didn't know what would.  


Harry went out later to get what he needed, and started preparing for when his daddy came back home from work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When louis came in, he shouted for Harry. He didn't get a response so he assumed he was making food, in the shower or had gone out. He couldn't hear the shower, or smell any food, so he assumed he'd gone out

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Harry was sitting in their shared bedroom, he had spent the last 15 minutes fingering himself to fit in a new fancy butt plug he'd bought. It was a hot pink colour and he'd had it specially made.

It had a long trail of anal beads attached, the largest one was about the size of a large plum. He heard louis come in and, disappointingly, he went straight to his office.

Harry was beyond annoyed now. He wanted his daddy's attention, and he would get it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later, he was ready. He was wearing a cute, fluffy, pink tutu skirt. Underneath he had a pair of lacy red and black panties that he'd bought earlier. His ass looked amazing in them, even if he did say so himself.

He also bought some amazing red and black spiky louboutin shoes. They made him look even taller than normal, and made his legs look longer and sexier.

He was kind of nervous because he didn't know how his daddy would react. He didn't want to annoy him, or upset him. If his daddy wasn't going to react, he was thinking about leaving. 

He didn't think his daddy loved him any more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry carefully stood up to admire himself in the mirror. He looked really good. He strutted along the hallway of their mansion to his daddy's office. He knocked on the door three times and opened it. His daddy was on his laptop working, as per usual. 

He couldn't help but remember when he was feeling sad after reading articles in magazines about him being a stupid whore, or a hooker and a prostitute. He was so upset and his daddy wasn't even there to comfort him, reassure him he loved him, or even cuddle. He felt so alone until his daddy realised and fucked him so hard, and gave him hickeys that stayed for weeks afterwards. (Louis promptly sued the magazines and got the writers of the articles fired, making sure none of them could ever have a job in media again. Nobody messes with his baby) 

He had a fond smile on his pretty lips, but it soon turned into a sexy smirk when he approached his daddy. He walked around the oak wood desk, and leaned over the office chair louis was sitting on. 

"Come play with me daddy" he whispered sexily into his lover's ear.

Louis visibly shuddered. He shook his head slowly without turning around. 

"I'm sorry baby, daddy's working"

Harry wasn't satisfied with that answer and he spun the chair Louis was sitting on around. With a pout on his face and a sad tone in his voice he said 

"Oh daddy, that's such a shame, I got all dressed up for you, and I even bought a new toy for you" 

Louis was gobsmacked, his baby looked so good for him, he couldn't resist touching him, he stretched out his arm and tried to feel the silkiness of his skin. Harry backed away. The blackness of his tattoos on his chest was prominent and stood out on the paleness of his skin.

"No daddy. You need to do your work. I understand. It's more important than me anyway, that's probably why you've been ignoring me. Maybe I should go over to Liam's house. Hmm? Let him fuck me on his huge dick? Let him wreck me, and my tight hole? Would you like that daddy?"

Louis was enraged. Sure he had been working recently, and he didn't spend as much time with Harry, but he was taking this way out of proportion. Harry was his. Only his. He doesn't share things. 

Louis stood up from his chair and backed Harry slowly against the wall. He growled possessively and bit down on Harrys neck. 

"Bet you'd fucking love it if I let Liam fuck you hm? You'd be moaning like a fucking porn star hm? Bet you'd love his dick abusing your hole, but you can't have him. Y'know why? Cause you're fucking mine. Only mine. My pretty little baby huh?"

Harry moaned and reluctantly pushed Louis off him. This isn't how he wanted it. It isn't how it was going to work. This was going to be what Harry wanted 

He whispered into Louis ear, breathing hotly over it, and biting gently. 

"chase me daddy, prove you love me, prove I'm only yours, mark me for people to see, make them know I'm all yours."

Louis moaned. He was so turned on right now. Harry began jogging down the hall, careful not to fall over because of his heels. Louis followed behind quickly, wanting to ravish his boy.

Harry was leading louis to their shared bedroom. Well, It wasn't really a bedroom, that's what they told their friends. Only they knew what was behind that door. 

They were...lets say kinky...people... and Louis had insisted on having a room for them to fulfil their sexual desires, and really, who was Harry to argue. The room was filled with toys, whips, plugs,vibrators,handcuffs,and anything else they could think of.

As soon as they'd both gotten into the room, harry locked it, and Louis was quick to push him down onto the bed and start stripping him of his...clothes...

He slowly pulled the tutu of Harry's seemingly never ending legs, he wasn't prepared for what he saw when he looked back up at Harry. His panties made his ass look so plump and fuckable. Louis honestly just wanted to pull them down and fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to sit properly for weeks afterwards. To top it off, harry's dick was so pretty and long, it was so hard and bulging out of the panties. Louis moaned loudly, he couldn't contain the love he had for his baby, and he wanted him to know that. 

"Turn over baby." Louis commanded. Harry had been rude to him earlier, he was bossing him about and Louis was in charge.

"I'm going to have to punish you baby, you were bossy earlier. You know I don't like that. I don't like hurting you baby, but you need to learn to wait for me and let me be in charge. We're only going to do ten today, and you remember the safe word don't you? " He needed to punish his baby but he didn't want to hurt his baby and push him too far.

Harry whimpered but nodded silently 

"cucumber" he whispered

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to disappoint you, I just wanted you to notice me" he sniffed.

Louis was quick to sit him up and cuddle him close to his chest 

"Oh baby, you didn't disappoint me honey, not at all, never. I was so pleased with you baby, you look so wonderful, all dressed up for me. I'm so sorry I haven't been spending as much time with you, I've been busy working so I can fund your little shopping trips baby. C'mon babe, count with me, I'll go easy on you this time, wanna make you feel good, just have to teach you a lesson hm?"

Harry nodded and lied back on his daddy's legs with his bum in the air.

Louis stared at him for a minute and absentmindedly played with the lace on his panties and smoothed the panties over the swell of Harry's arse.

He pulled the panties down and lightly slapped Harry's bum.

"One" harry called out. "Two, three, four."

Louis rubbed over the reddening flesh.

He continued on the other cheek

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight." Harry's voice was weaker now, and also strained. His voice cracked as the plug shifted inside him, the beads moved over his prostate. He wondered how Louis hadn't noticed yet.

Louis placed the last two slaps over Harry's rim. He immediately frowned and sat harry back up. 

"What's this baby?" Louis was confused where he'd got the plug from. He hadn't even noticed harry had it in. He certainly hadn't bought it for him. 

Harry moaned when the beads inside him moved and rubbed over his prostate.

"I b-bought it earlier d-daddy. It's the t-toy I was t-talking about. It has....B-bead's inside d-daddy...f-feels so good" He moaned. 

Louis was intrigued, he'd never heard of these before and was excited to try them. 

"You want daddy to make you feel good hmm? Make you cum four times hmm? Show you I'm better than liam baby? Only want my cock don't you? Don't want anyone's else inside you hmm? only me."

"Yes daddy, only you, only want your cock, fills me up so good. Makes me feel so good, love it so much when you cum inside me"

Louis started fiddling with the plug and beads inside him, after only a few twists and tugs harry came all over himself with a cry of louis name. Louis licked it all up and was sucking on his nipples. Harry had really sensitive nipples. Louis imagined how sensitive they'd be if he could get him pregnant, how he'd look with his stomach swollen and full of his babies. That's all it took to send Louis over the edge, and release his load all over Harry's and his stomach.

"Fuck, you'd look so good full of my babies haz, make you full and swollen. Always be inside you for nine months baby, we'd have out own mini us." They'd never talked about kids before, the both however knew it was something they wanted later on in life, even if harry couldn't give birth to them.

Harry moaned and it sent him over the edge for his second blissful orgasm.

Harry went down to Harry's rim, and slowly pulled on the plug. 

"M'gonna pull them out now baby okay? tell me if it's too much"

He gave the plug a sharp tug and three of the five beads came popping out, they made a sinful noise and harry moaned like a real pornstar. He pulled the other ones slowly, teasing against his rim. He suddenly pulled them out making harry cum for the third time.

Finally, louis slicked up his dick, using his and Harry's cum as lube, because Harry prefers the feel, he said it was more intimate. He lined his dick up with Harry's hole and slowly pushed inside. He started up a fast pace of fucking hard into Harry. Harry fucked back onto Louis dick, trying to get him deeper inside. Louis found Harry's prostate and relentlessly fucked onto it. Harry came again for the last time, and it was bearly a dribble. A few minutes later, louis came inside Harry, and slowly pulled out, after a minute of catching their breath, louis went to get a clean, wet flannel to wipe over Harry's sticky chest.

"Thank you daddy, I thought you didn't love me any more...I thought you didn't want me... I thought you finally realised how stupid I am"

It made louis heart ache at the fact Harry thought he didn't love him. Harry was the most important part in his life, one of the most important people he's ever met. He loved harry so so so so so much. 

Louis noticed the tears welling up in his lovers eyes, he pulled harry close and layed down with him on the bed. He turned them so that harry was looking up at him, he kissed his tears away. He suddenly had an idea. He kissed Harry's cheeks, nose, forehead, chin, both his eyes, his shoulders, collarbones, chest, nipples, stomach, hips, thighs, knees, and even his feet, all the while, telling him what he loved about every single part of his body. 

"Harry baby, I love you so much, you're my entire freaking world, You're so important to me, and you're none of those things the media says about you. You're not stupid at all baby. You're a sweet. caring, beautiful, loving, amazing man. But do you know what's even better? The fact you're mine, you're my perfect boy and I promise I'll spend the rest of my life with you."

By the time he got back up to Harry's face, he was crying again, but this time he was crying happy tears because the man he loved made him feel so so beautiful,and had promised to spend the rest of his life with him. 

Harry couldn't be happier than he was now, Well. Maybe he was happier when louis proposed to him, and they got married In Paris. Or maybe he was happier when Louis told him he was ready to settle down and have children with him, or maybe he was happier on the day Kelly Jade Tomlinson-Styles was born (One of three!).

There was obviously days when Harry needed reassurance, and there was obviously days when they argued, but they always made up. Harry didn't know how he got so lucky, but right now, he didn't care. Not when he had the most amazing man in the world, holding him close and telling him how much he loved him.


End file.
